A Black Through and Through
by Captain Tudor
Summary: Fourteen year old Narcissa Black has a lot on her plate. Her scary big sister Bella, her unorthodox sister Andromeda, and a bizarre obsession with her cousin, Sirius. As Christmas approaches Narcissa is forced to examine what it means to be a Black.Finis
1. The Dance

**A Black Through and Through**

_Authors Note: The usual disclaimer about me not claiming to be J.K Rowling or whatever. I love her books, they're amazing. This story is just a "what if" thought. Enjoy it._

_P.S It's rated PG-13 for cursing in upcoming chapters and possibly mild sexual situations._

_P.P.S This, along with the Merope story, is a rough draft._

**Chapter One: A Dance**

She was perfect. She had long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a flawless complexion. She never said the wrong thing. She charmed all the right people. To top it off, she came from ond of the oldest, wealthiest, and well-respected families in the wizard world. She was, through and through, a Black.

Fourteen-year-old Narcissa Black sighed as she feverishly stirred her forgetfulness potion. Tendrils that had escaped from her hair tie now curled around her face and her cheeks were a bright pink. Potions was not her best subject and the liquid in her cauldron was turning a thick sort of grey instead of the intended smooth black. "Need some help, Narcissa?" asked Evans Rosier, hovering hopefully behind her. Narcissa shook her head, "no," she said shortly and Evan slunk back, looking disappointed. By the time the bell rang, Narcissa had managed a sort of black sludge which she handed in a flask to Professor Slughorn before hurrying out of the classroom to lunch.

Narcissa hurried up the Great Hall and slid into a seat beside Anne at the Slytherin table. "How was potions?" asked Anne by way of greeting. Narcissa poured herself some pumpkin juice, "lovely, as usual," she replied sarcastically, "Where were you?"

"The hospital wing," said Anne, who was now helping herself generously to some treacle tart "stomach cramps." Narcissa shot Anne a quizzical glance, "and yet you feel well enough to come to lunch and help yourself to a very large portion of treacle tart." She said skeptically. Anne turned slightly red, "oh, shut up," she muttered, pushing Narcissa slightly and Narcissa grinned.

Three tables away Sirius Black sat holding a small brown box in his hands. "What's in the box?" his best friend, James Potter, asked him. Sirius smirked, "oh just something I picked up at Hogsmeade this weekend while you were on your date with Sally Jones. How did that go by the way?" he cocked an eyebrow at James. James winced, "not too great, actually." He said, "She's a bit—"

"vapid?" Sirius supplied. James grinned, "yeah, that. Not like…" his gaze wandered over to where a certain pretty red head sat, Sirius followed his gaze. "Listen, mate," he said quietly, "Get over her, she's not worth it, find someone else."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" asked James, sounding slightly desperate.

"Love troubles, Prongs?" the bemused voice of Remus Lupin asked the two boys. "Moony!" cried Sirius, "where've you been?"

"Oh… the library looking some stuff up for that vampire essay Bagshot assigned us." said Remus airily. His eyes alighted on the box in Sirius's lap. "What you got there, Padfoot?" he asked curiously and Sirius's smirk returned. "This, boys," he said, "is one of the latest products available from Zonkos. Filibuster's water proof fire works." he announced dramatically. "They're supposed to work indoors so I figured we could test them out now." He added, "See if they work." James leaned forward. "Do it, Padfoot," he urged eagerly and Sirius pulled the cover off the box with a flourish.

"So you know that complete _cow_ Susan Abbot?" Anne asked Narcissa back at the Slytherin table. Narcissa nodded absently, gazing over at the Gryffindor table. Her cousin, Sirius Black, the one who caused all the drama in her family, was sitting there with two of his friends. They were chatting enthusiastically about something or other. Every once in a while Narcissa could have sworn she saw Sirius glance down the Gryffindor table to where Cassandra Cassiopeia was sitting with her friend Lily Evans. _Stupid mudbloods_ thought Narcissa scathingly before returning her gaze to Sirius. Sirius looked so carefree, so _happy._ Blacks weren't supposed to look so happy, to be so careless and free with their emotions. _Blacks _Narcissa remembered her mother telling her _do not wear their hearts on their sleeves. _Narcissa sat up a little straighter and checked her reflection in a goblet to make sure her face was composed. Anne was still talking, "so apparently Susan got a—"Anne was cut off in mid-sentence by a very loud "BANG" and several people screaming. "Oh, honestly," Anne huffed as a spectacular display of fireworks suddenly went off in the Great Hall. Her eyes fell on Sirius Black and his stupid friends at the Gryffindor table. "Of course, it would be your disgusting cousin," she said to Narcissa. "How your family ever turned out someone like _that_ I'll never know. What an _idiot_." she said contemptuously, but Narcissa wasn't listening. She was watching the display of fireworks and for a second, a very _faint_ second, she allowed a hint of a smile to slide across her face before quickly suppressing it. The Blacks, were, after all, _ashamed _of Sirius, not amused by him. It would be very unwise for Narcissa to show Sirius some sympathy.

When Narcissa entered the Slytherin common room at the end of the day, worn out and hungry—Transfiguration had been hell that day, how McGonagall expected her to be able to transfigure guinea fowl into guinea pigs was beyond her—she immediately noticed a small group of students clustered around the notice board. "What's going on?" she asked, elbowing her way into the group to read the board. Belle Zabini, a pretty dark-haired third year turned around, "there's going to be a ball." She told Narcissa. Narcissa frowned slightly, "Oh really? When?" Belle moved aside slightly so Narcissa could read the sign.

**December 23 a Christmas dance will be held in the Great Hall from 8:00 to 12:00. All fourth year students and above may attend , formal attire required.**

"Going to go, Narcissa?" Belle asked, "I might," replied Narcissa, "I usually go home for Christmas but maybe mum will let me stay for this. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't think so," said Belle, "I mean, I'm only a third year so I can't go, can I? Unless…."she turned to Narcissa, "if I were asked by an older student, could I go?"

"I would assume so," said Narcissa, "they can't exactly forbid third years and below as dates."

"Yeah…" said Belle, scanning the room thoughtfully. Her eyes alighted on Rabastan Lestrange who was sitting in a corner alone. "Think I'll go talk to Rabastan," Belle said, making a beeline for the corner, "talk to you later, Narcissa," she called over her shoulder. "Bye," Narcissa grinned.

"Narcissa!" this time it was Anne, who was hurrying through the stone door leading to the Slytherin common room, "you saw the announcement?!" she grabbed Narcissa's wrist and dragged her over to a couch by the fire. Plopping herself down (Narcissa carefully sat down beside Anne, smoothing her robes as she did so) she turned to look at Narcissa, "you're going, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Narcissa slowly, "I still have to ask mum."

"You have to go!" exclaimed Anne, grabbing Narcissa's wrist again. "Hogwarts _never_ has dances! Oh…." she shivered in delight, "what are you going to wear?"

"I really don't know, Anne," Narcissa started, "I mean I still have to get permiss—"

"—I think I'm going to wear my pink robes," Anne gabbled, ignoring Narcissa's lack of enthusiasm. "You know, the ones with the frills along the edge?"

"Anne, I—"

"Ooooh…." Anne's eyes suddenly lit up, "who are you going to go with?"

Narcissa sighed, half-amused, half-annoyed by Anne's girlish enthusiasm for the ball. "Anne, maybe we should—"

"—Peter Parkinson is starting to get quite handsome, isn't he? Ohh…." Anne suddenly shuddered, "Imagine if you were asked by _Snape_. What a creeper."

"Anne!" Narcissa had had enough. Anne turned her bland brown eyes on Narcissa. "Yes?"

"Maybe we should do our homework." Narcissa said, indicating the heavy schoolbags lying at their feet. Anne's expression fell, "oh but Cissy, it's only six o' clock, why don't we go to dinner instead?"

"No," said Narcissa firmly, "last time we did that we were up till midnight doing work and I got a D on my Grindylow essay. We're staying here." As if to punctuate her point she pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill and wrote "The Role of Wizards in the French Revolution" across the top. Anne sighed, "fine," she said dejectedly, pulling out her own quill and parchment, "you're right."

An hour later Narcissa put down her quill, "finished," she said triumphantly, rolling up her scroll. She glanced over at Anne's parchment. "Hold on a sec," said Anne. She scribbled something at the bottom of her parchment then rolled it up. "There!" She stood up and stretched. "C'mon," she glanced at Narcissa. "Let's go to dinner." She offered her arm to Narcissa, who took it gracefully, and the two Slytherin girls proceeded to the Great Hall.


	2. Invites and the Like

**Chapter Two: Invites and the Like**

_Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long, had to recover from the seventh book, woo! I had to read and reread it and it took me a little while to start writing again. So I know this is a bit out of sync with the seventh book in terms of where everyone is in their years at Hogwarts. Sorry, I started writing this before the seventh book. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

"Hello, Narcissa," said Lucius Malfoy, sliding into the seat beside her at the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Lucius," Narcissa responded tiredly.

"Tough night?" Lucius asked, acknowledging Narcissa's tone with a sympathetic nod in her direction.

Narcissa took a bite of her treacle tart, "maybe a little," she said, "how about you?"

"Well, I'm having some trouble performing the nonverbal spells we were assigned for homework. I hear your sister's good at them." He glanced slyly down the table to where Bellatrix was sitting and raised his voice a notch, "perhaps Bella could help me."

Narcissa suppressed a grin. Head boy Lucius Malfoy, was blonde, smooth, wealthy, and probably the most sought-after boy in the Slytherin house. He had dozens of girls fawning over him and had probably dated at least half the girls in the house. The only girl in her fifth year and above who seemed absolutely indifferent to Lucius's charms was Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix. Of course, Narcissa often thought wryly, Lucius Malfoy would be absolutely enthralled with the one girl that wasn't enthralled with him.

"So did you hear the news?" Lucius asked Narcissa, giving up on Bellatrix for a moment. Narcissa started, "Oh, do you mean about the dance?"

Lucius smiled and shook his head condescendingly, "No, Narcissa, I meant the news that was on the Wizarding Wireless today."

"Oh," said Narcissa, "I don't listen to WWN."

"Well," said Lucius, raising his voice again, "There was a speech." He looked around impressively. When no one said anything he added, "by Lord Voldemort." A few people glanced at Lucius curiously.

"--and what did he say?" asked Narcissa indifferently. She didn't really care what Lord Voldemort had to say but she thought it best to humor Lucius.

"His speech," began Lucius, "was about the importance of pure-blood." Narcissa rolled her eyes. All of the speeches made by Lord Voldemort, a rising new political figure, were about the importance of pure-blood.

Lucius continued "he has promised that when he gains power he will purge the wizarding world of all impurity and bring the wizarding world back to how it once was and should be, composed of only pure blood families."

Narcissa blinked. In his speeches this Voldemort figure had never gone as far as to promise a purging. Talking about the importance of pure-blood was one thing but promising a purge was on a whole other level.

"I bet that angered a lot of people." She said to Lucius.

"Oh, only the mudblood lovers," said Lucius dismissively, "no one really important."

Narcissa glanced around the great hall. People were talking and laughing and in a few cases, doing homework. How many, she wondered, of these students would be gone if there was a purge? She turned to Lucius.

"And do you think Lord Voldemort could do that?"

Lucius Malfoy smiled (a bit too smugly, thought Narcissa) at the reflection in his goblet. "Oh, yes," he said importantly, "Lord Voldemort has been gathering quite a few followers. I expect we shall see him working in the Ministry any day now." His smug smile widened, "maybe we'll finally have a politician who understands pureblood principles."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bellatrix's scathing voice floated across the table and heads swiveled in her direction. Lucius looked pleased with himself, he had finally caught Bellatrix's attention.

"What do you mean, Bella?" he asked, leaning eagerly forward towards her. Bella shot him a contemptuous look, Lucius was oblivious. "In case you haven't noticed, Lucius," she snapped, "most wizards today do _not_ hold the same values we have—"

"—quite a shame," interrupted Lucius smoothly but Bellatrix ignored him.

"—and would not stand for someone like Lord Voldemort holding rein in our government!" she finished triumphantly.

"Do you think so?" Lucius asked, his brow furrowed "how else would Lord Voldemort be able to bring us back to the original wizarding world?"

"You fool," sniffed Bellatrix, and Narcissa saw Lucius's face turn slightly red. "There are other ways of seizing control than via government. There are other ways, better ways, to gain power." There was a greedy gleam in Bellatrix's eye and Narcissa turned away, uncomfortable at what she saw.

Over at the Gryffindor table, an entirely different conversation was taking place.

"So, Wormtail," said Sirius, tipping precariously back on the bench, "hear about this dance-thing?"

"Yeah, I did," said Peter, watching Sirius anxiously. "Don't fall," he added.

Sirius chuckled, "I'm not going to fall," he said, but righted himself up anyway. "Got any idea who you're going to bring?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Wormtail, looking around the room, "your cousin Narcissa is quite pretty, isn't she?" he asked.

"Narcissa?" Sirius snorted. His eyes lingered over the Slytherin table. "Oh yes, she's pretty enough if you like ice-princesses. She's a snobby bitch. Just like the rest of the family." He added bitterly. He turned to Peter, "why, you weren't thinking of asking her, were you?" His sneer pronounced his judgment.

"What, me?" stammered Peter, "No, no, not at all!"

"Good," said Sirius, "Ask a Gryffindor girl— Only don't ask Cassie." He said quickly. "_I'm_ asking Cassie."

It was Bellatrix who pulled Narcissa aside after dinner.

"Have you heard anything funny about our sister, lately?" she asked through gritted teeth. Narcissa shook her head, "no, why?"

"Well, Beatrice Caudley told me that she's been dating a mudblood," Bellatrix gripped Narcissa's arm tightly, "now I know Beatrice is a nosy prat but she's usually right about her information."

"Okay," said Narcissa, somewhat nonplussed, "what's your point, then?"

Bellatrix squeezed Narcissa's arm even tighter and Narcissa winced, "well, there's a Hogsmeade visit two weeks from now." She said.

"Oh, is there?" asked Narcissa, surprised, "we just had one last week, it's a bit soon to be having another one isn't it?"

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, "I don't know," she said sounding some what exasperated. "Probably because it's a week before Christmas, anyways, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Narcissa raised a quizzical eyebrow

"Keep an eye on our sister." Bellatrix looked very grim as she said this, "if she's dating this boy she's likely to go out with him then. If you find out that she's up to some thing make sure that she's _stopped._ We can't have someone in our family cavorting with mudbloods."

"Okay, only why can't you do it?" asked Narcissa, slightly annoyed now. Bellatrix was forever the bossy one of the three girls and because of her seniority she assumed superiority.

"I have something much more important to do," sneered Bellatrix, "than go to that silly little village next weekend." She glared at Narcissa. "So you better listen to me, and if I hear any more rumors about Andromeda and that mudblood boy both you and Andromeda will pay." She released Narcissa's arm and walked away.

Narcissa stood there, rubbing her arm and resenting her sister. She barely even noticed when John Douglas swaggered up to her. It took her five full seconds to realize that he was standing in front of her and it was only when he cleared his throat that she looked up. "Oh, hi John,"

"Hey, Narcissa," said John, he cleared his throat importantly again and Narcissa thought he sounded like a frog.

"So, did you hear about the dance?" asked John, he was trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah, I heard about the dance."

"Got a partner yet?" John asked conversationally, Narcissa rolled her eyes, she thought she knew where this was going. "No." she said, somewhat frostily, "Why?"

"Well," John shifted a bit uncomfortably now, "I was wondering if you would go with me then."

Narcissa's eyes appraised John Douglas, he was a decent looking boy, decently dressed, from a decent family but he was lacking in something… there was no excitement in him, no wildness. To put it bluntly, he was _too_ decent.

"Oh, sorry, John," she said, rapidly thinking of a polite way to get out of this, "I just…uh… I just don't think I can." It was a lame reply, she knew, but she had to say _something_.

"Oh," said John, his face falling a little. "Well then, I'll see you later Narcissa."

"Yeah," said Narcissa, "see you later."

During the next week no less than eight different boys asked Narcissa to the dance. Narcissa said no to all of them. Anne was absolutely giddy with excitement over this.

"I can't believe you didn't say yes to any of them!" she exclaimed as they walked through the corridors to the Transfiguration classroom. "I mean, John Douglas is the captain of the quidditch team and Daniel Reagan is absolutely _gorgeous_!"

But Narcissa didn't respond, she was watching a group of Gryffindor boys strut through the hallway. Sirius was walking shortly behind them, a girl walking and talking beside him. He was laughing at what she had just said and for the tiniest moment, Narcissa had the oddest desire to be the girl by his side.


	3. An Encounter with Sirius

_Next Chapter Up: I hope you enjoy. The story's going to be longer that I intended it to be after all. Also, for those of you wondering, Bellatrix is the eldest. Thanks for all your great reviews!_

The next few weeks passed by in a sort of hazy blur and Narcissa found herself being asked by no less than five other boys, including one very bold Ravenclaw. She had, of course, given him a nasty look that would have made the bravest boy quail. A Ravenclaw, ask her, Narcissa Black, to a dance? Preposterous! It was absolutely insulting that this boy would even _think_ that Narcissa would stoop to his mudblood level and be seen in his company!

"You're running out of Slytherins," Anne informed her the Friday before the Hogsmeade visit. They were in Herbology and supposed to be weeding the Venomous Tentaculas. Narcissa twirled a weed between her fingers, "I know." She said.

"Why do you keep saying no to all these boys? Some of them are quite nice."

Narcissa shrugged, "I don't know," she said, letting the weed fall through her fingers. "Everyone who asks me is so blah, so boring."

Anne looked shocked, "I don't know what you're talking about. Some of the boys who asked you are great Quidditch players and really good looking boys."

"Yeah," said Narcissa, "I know." They _were_ great Quidditch players and they _were_ good looking but they never really had anything interesting to say or do. Everything with them was so _predictable._

"Anyways," said Anne, changing the subject, "Is there anything you want to do this weekend in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh," Narcissa started, "I uh, I hadn't thought."

"Well I thought maybe we could go to Gladrags. I already have my dress robes but I thought maybe we should check it out anyways,"

"That sounds good," Narcissa allowed herself a smile. Anne saw it and was encouraged, "Yeah, and then maybe afterwards we'll go to the Three Broomsticks? We should wait 'till the afternoon to do our Christmas shopping so Honeydukes won't be so crowded then."

"Yeah, good idea," Narcissa nodded. Anne's face suddenly creased.

"I just hope," she said worriedly, "that my pink dress robes will go with whatever Peter's wearing that night."

The next day was cold and bitter. Narcissa made sure to bundle herself up in a scarf and to pull a cloak over her robes before she headed out to the front doors to meet Anne. The walk to Hogsmeade was so cold that Narcissa and Anne had to huddle together for warmth. A little ways ahead a couple was walking, the boy's arm around the girl's waist. They were almost to Hogsmeade when…

"Hey," said Anne, pointing at the couple, "isn't that your sister? With that mudblood Ted Tonks?"

Narcissa squinted, "Oh my God, you're right." She said. She felt the blood rushing up to her face. Humiliating. And to have Anne see it! "I'll catch you up later," she told Anne. Anne nodded sympathetically and began running towards Gladrags.

Narcissa sped up her stride and when she was about five feet away from the couple, she spoke her sister's name, "Andromeda." Her sister didn't turn around. Narcissa broke into a jog until she had caught up with the couple and tapped her sister on the shoulder, "Andromeda," she said again. Andromeda turned around and her face broke into a smile, "Cissy," she said.

Cissy. Andromeda's and Bella's pet name for Narcissa before they had all went to Hogwarts, back when they had been more than just sisters, they had been friends. Narcissa ignored the nostalgia rising up in her. She needed to focus on her job.

"Andromeda, I need to talk to you," she said,

"Sure, Cissy," said Andromeda happily. She turned to the mudblood and said, "I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks."

_No you won't_ thought Narcissa, but she waited until the mudblood out of earshot before saying anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded angrily of her sister. Andromeda's face clouded. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," said Narcissa accusingly, "being seen with that mudblood, with that _filth_." She spat the word out.

"With Ted?" Andromeda's face was red now, but her eyes were flashing, "Ted's not filth!"

"He's a mudblood, he's filth!" cried Narcissa, "you're embarrassing the family, humiliating us!"

Andromeda pulled herself up, "Oh yes, _the family_," she said angrily. "you know what's wrong with the family?" It was a rhetorical question. "You're all a bunch of bigoted fools. 'Pureblood' doesn't make a witch or wizard. Ted is one of the best students at Hogwarts and his family has been all-muggle for ages and our family has been pureblood for ages and let me see now…. You've barely scraped by your courses with a couple of acceptables, haven't you?"

It was a low blow and both girls knew it. Now it was Narcissa's face who was burning. "You filthy—" she started to say but was interrupted.

"Something going on here?" Both girls looked up and Narcissa's heart did a double flip-flop. Leaning against the tree was Sirius.

"No," said Andromeda shortly, "we were just talking, we're finished now though," she turned on her heel, but not before shooting Narcissa a nasty look, and started walking away. Narcissa made to follow but Sirius leaned forward and grabbed her arm. "No," he said, "I'd like to talk to you."

Narcissa felt her throat drop to her stomach. Sirius _never _talked to her. Whenever there were family get-togethers it was usually she, Andromeda, and Bella, who stuck together. They sometimes talked to Regulus who mostly hung around the kitchens and Sirius inevitably would spend the holiday in his room for cheek. The last time Sirius had spoken to Narcissa was at the Christmas dinner last year. The grown-ups had (as usual) been discussing the importance of pureblood.

"It's an absolute shame that muggle-borns are now openly embraced in our society." Narcissa's uncle had said, shaking his head. Her Aunt agreed. "This new Muggle-Born equality act? Preposterous! Having muggle-borns work in our ministry will be a disaster." She said, taking a dainty sip of her tea.

In an attempt to impress them, Narcissa spoke up. "Did you know," she said, remembering some tidbit of information she'd ran across earlier that year, "that research has proven that muggle-borns are far less capable of performing advanced magic?"

The adults had smiled indulgently at her but over on the other side of the table, Narcissa heard a tiny snort. Her eyes found Sirius, who was smirking sardonically. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "you're so brainwashed." And Narcissa had blushed because Sirius had seen right through her.

And here they were, having an actual encounter nearly another year later. Narcissa swallowed hard and tried to ignore the burning feeling on her arm where Sirius's fingers were gripping. "What?" she asked, trying to sound haughty, but it came out more like a squeak.

Sirius put his face close to Narcissa's. "I know Bellatrix put you up to this," he said quietly. Narcissa opened her mouth to protest but was shushed by Sirius.

"Come on, Narcissa," he said, grinning slightly at the indignant look on her face. "We both know you don't _really_ care that much about the purity of blood."

"I do too!" protested Narcissa hotly. "It was absolutely mortifying seeing my sister with a mudblood!"

Sirius grimaced, "For a second maybe, Narcissa, but do you really honestly care whether or not your sister is going out with a muggle born or does the embarrassment stem from your friend's disapproval?" Sirius's eyes scanned Narcissa's face and Narcissa swallowed again.

"I know you, Narcissa, I've grown up with you and you're not like Bella, you don't really care about the purity of blood and all of that. You just go along with our family ideals because it's easy."

Narcissa opened her mouth and then shut it. She didn't know what to say. Sirius's face was getting closer.

"Let me tell you something, Narcissa," he was saying now. "You know all those 'pureblood ideals' our family holds? Well, there's no difference between a pureblood or a half-blood or a muggle-born. When it comes down to it, our blood doesn't make us who we are, we're all wizards and witches, we're all human beings. Our blood doesn't affect our intelligence, our kindness, our magical ability. There is no difference between a pure-blood and muggle-born. Intelligence or kindness or bravery defines a person, not blood."

Their faces were so close he could have kissed her. Sirius squeezed her arm and Narcissa felt a fire shooting up her arm.

"You know, you don't always have to act the way the family wants you to act." He said gently, "You don't have to believe everything they believe."

"Yes, I do." Narcissa whispered, "they're my family, I belong with them."

"Not if they don't love you for who you are," said Sirius grimly. "Think Narcissa. Do you really think your family would care for you if you weren't exactly who they wanted you to be?"

Narcissa thought. She thought of her mother, dainty and well-mannered, always worrying about the Black honor code. She thought of her father, cold and distant, always in his study, only coming out at dinner to eat and lecture the family on the importance of pureblood. She thought of Bella, beautiful, intelligent Bella, who firmly believed everything their family stood for and would do _anything_ to uphold her values. And then Narcissa thought of Andromeda, smiling, laughing Andromeda, always ready to play with Narcissa, always ready with a kind word for everyone. She remembered something she had overheard her Aunt Elladora say to her uncle last Christmas. "Andromeda is _this_ close," her aunt had held her two top fingers about an inch apart to emphasize her point, "from getting blasted off the family tree." Her uncle had sniffed, "good riddance," he had said, "a Black in _Ravenclaw_, good God."

Sirus suddenly squeezed Narcissa's arm lightly bringing her back to the present. "I have to go," he said "But think about what I said." He let go of her arm and Narcissa felt the cold of the winter's day rushing back in her body. Narcissa was mentally screaming _Don't Go!_ In her head when Sirius suddenly turned around.

"Oh, and Narcissa?" he called. Narcissa looked up eagerly. "Yes?" she said.

"Don't use the word mudblood, it's offensive." And he turned and walked away.

At Gladrags Narcissa found Anne browsing the dress robes. "Did you take care of your sister?" she asked Narcissa as greeting and Narcissa shrugged non-comittally. "Yeah, I think so," she said.


	4. Realizations

**Chapter Four: Realizations**

_Hey guys, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to do some MAJOR editing. I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter and then maybe maybe an epilogue. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

Bellatrix returned from the Hogsmeade weekend sporting an engagement ring and a new mark on her arm. She was to be married to Rudolphos Lestrange, a young man about two years her senior, who was from a good pureblood family. They were to be married next fall, after Bellatrix had graduated, and as far as Narcissa knew, the family was well pleased with this. Bellatrix would be comfortably supported by Rudolphos, who came from old money, and adding another tie between the Lestrange and Black family was seen as most prudent, indeed.

However, for Bella, marriage did not seem to be on her mind. When Narcissa searched Bella out to congratulate her, Bellatrix did not even respond to the well-wishes. Instead, she turned angrily on Narcissa.

"You know what Beatrix Caudley told me?" she demanded, Narcissa shook her head. "She told me that Andromeda and that _mudblood_ were holding hands in The Three Broomsticks." Bellatrix was gritting her teeth. "Now," she said slowly and dangerously, "what did I ask you to do this weekend?"

"Keep Andromeda from seeing the muggleborn," said Narcissa softly. She knew better than to incur Bellatrix's wrath by playing dumb or making a smart retort. Bellatrix could be dangerous.

"and what happened?" Bellatrix's voice was low, deadly.

"Andromeda went out with the boy," Narcissa whispered.

SMACK! Bellatrix hit Narcissa hard across the face. Narcissa felt her cheek sting where the engagement ring had hit her skin. She touched it gingerly and pulled her fingers away, they were covered in blood. Tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes and she stared resentfully at Bella who stared coldly back.

"You have failed us," she hissed, "you have humiliated not only yourself and me, but our entire family and the house of Black as it stands."

Narcissa's cheek gave a particularly painful throb as Bellatrix spoke and Narcissa felt anger rising through her body. "How have I failed?" she demanded hotly, "by letting Andromeda go out with a muggle born boy? I mean really, who honestly cares?"

Bellatrix lifted her arm again and Narcissa drew back expecting another slap but Bellatrix merely rolled up the sleeve of her robe and thrust her arm in front of Narcissa's face. "You see that?" she demanded, and Narcissa looked away, repulsed. Glowing on Bellatrix's arm was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Bellatrix pulled down her sleeve, "that is the mark of Lord Voldemort's servants. Do you know what Lord Voldemort stands for, Cissy?"

"The promotion of pureblood ideals," she said quietly.

"Yes, exactly," Bellatrix's face was a mask of savage triumph, "the promotion of pureblood ideals." She raised her voice, "because purebloods are better than mudbloods, by virtue of rank, magical ability, and breeding."

She leaned down and pulled Narcissa closer to her. "I know you love Andromeda," she whispered cruelly,Narcissa opened her mouth but Bellatrix put her finger to her lips. "Don't deny it," she said, "I know you haven't spoken to her civilly in years but you haven't forgotten all those lovely childhood hours you two had together when you were wee little ones." She smiled vindictively. "If I were you," she said, "I would make sure Andromeda doesn't find herself with the _wrong sort of crowd_ if you get my drift."

"I don't," said Narcissa.

Bellatrix smiled again, "Lord Voldemort is gaining more and more power," she said, "and as he does he will be eliminating all those who he is not so, ah, _fond _of." She dug her fingers into Narcissa's arm, "mudbloods and mudblood-lovers," she whispered. She released Narcissa's arm and stepped away from her, smirking as she did so.

"What do you mean, eliminated?" Narcissa asked. Bellatrix looked at her nails as if bored. "Oh, I don't want to tax your little brain," she said. She looked up. "Why don't you just run along and play now," She patted Narcissa on the cheek she had hit and Narcissa felt the wound start to sting again as Bellatrix patted that area a bit _too_ hard. Narcissa swiped Bellatrix's hand away and walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………

Narcissa stood before a mirror in the bathroom, examining the area where her sister had cut her. Her cheek had swollen up where the scab was and throbbed terribly. She was going to have a nasty scar on her face. A tear slipped out of Narcissa's eye and she turned away from the mirror and headed for her dormitory. There she threw herself down on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. The rage and humiliation she felt came pouring out and soaked her pillow. She felt so cold, so lonely. There was no one she could talk to about this. No one who would hold her and comfort her and make her feel safe and warm. Any Slytherin would be on Bellatrix's side and Andromeda, well Andromeda was gone, probably forever. She was completely alone in this.

Her mind (as it so often did) wandered to Sirius. Sirius would understand, he would care. He would take her in his arms and hold her and there she would be safe and warm and protected. There, no one could hurt her, not even Bella.

She thought back to their conversation the other day. What was it Sirius had said? "When it comes down to it, our blood doesn't make us who we are, we're all wizards and witches, we're all human beings." Narcissa thought of Bella. Cold, angry Bella, filled to the brim with hate. Where as Sirius… Sirius was so warm and fiery and he had that spark so many Slytherins were lacking, compassion. Narcissa rolled over in her bed. Maybe Sirius was right, she thought, maybe mudbloods (muggleborns she quickly corrected herself) actually were just like any pureblood, actually were human beings.

……………………………………………………………………………

"What happened to your face?" Anne exclaimed the next morning at breakfast. Narcissa shrugged and mumbled something incoherent. She hadn't yet made up a story to go with the new look.

"It looks terrible." Said Anne, spearing a bit of pancake with her fork, "you should really go to Madam Pomfrey and get that fixed up."

Narcissa shrugged again. She didn't want to have to answer questions. "I don't really feel like it. It'll be better in like a week or two."

"No it won't," said Anne sagely, "besides, think how terrible it will look at the Christmas dance."

Narcissa went to the hospital wing.

To Narcissa's relief, Madam Pomfrey did not ask any questions. She merely tutted and went about applying some sticky balm to her face. "This is a nasty piece of work," she said, "it's good you came to me before it got infected." She pointed her wand at Narcissa's cheek and Narcissa winced but Madam Pomfrey merely muttered "_Episkey,"_. When Narcissa was handed a mirror she saw that all the damage was gone. Her face was as good as new.

While the Slytherin house seemed pleasantly surprised by the news of Bellatrix's engagement, there was one Slytherin who didn't seem so happy with the news. For the past few days Lucius Malfoy had been moping around the Slytherin common room, avoiding his usual cheerful banter after school hours and steering clear of all the Slytherin girls, _especially_ Bella.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Anne whispered to Narcissa from a cozy green couch in the common room. They were watching Lucius Malfoy from across the room. He was bent over a book, apparently working (Lucius _never_ did work in the common room), there was a brown stain on the front of his robes, and his usually fine hair fell lanky and greasy over his shoulders.

Narcissa didn't answer Anne. She thought she knew what was wrong with him, but she hadn't voiced her suspicions to anyone. It was Bella, he fancied Bella. Narcissa had thought he might have fancied her for a while but this reaction to the news of her engagement all but confirmed her theory. She shook her head _good riddance_ she thought _he wouldn't want to marry someone like Bella anyways._

………………………………………………………………………………………

The week before winter vacation Narcissa decided that Sirius's talk with her during the Hogsmeade visit was not to be in vain. She paid attention when Anne talked to her and made more of an effort to be kinder to both Slytherins and non-Slytherins. She even (to her surprise) found herself avoiding the use of the word mudblood. The Slytherins shook their heads in distaste and muttered that Narcissa "had gone soft," while the other houses shook their heads in wonderment and wondered what had happened to the "ice princess".

That same week Narcissa's mind became completely preoccupied with Sirius. She lived for the glimpses of him in the corridor, during lunch in the great hall, outside of greenhouse three while the fourth-year Slytherin and Ravenclaws left as the sixth-year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filed in. She watched and waited for him to make some sort of acknowledgement of her, a nod in her direction, a word or two, or even stopping for polite conversation. But Narcissa was to be disappointed. There were no more encounters with Sirius.

Winter vacation started and with it came late nights in the Slytherin common room gossiping by the warmth of the fire, snowball fights by the forbidden forest, and wreaths and wreaths of holly adorning the corridors of Hogwarts. There were only two days to the ball and… "You really ought to find yourself a date," said Anne. "You shouldn't have turned down all those boys."

Narcissa sighed, "I know," she said. "I'll find someone."

That night, as Narcissa fumbled with the sheets in bed, trying to get somewhat warmer (the Slytherin dungeons were always freezing at night), everything clicked. It was Sirius. It had always been Sirius she'd been looking for. The boy who was exciting and unpredictable and warm, that _was_ Sirius. It was Sirius who she had to go to the ball with, not Daniel or Theodore or John. Narcissa rolled over on her side, thinking. It wouldn't even be unacceptable if she went with Sirius. He was her family member after all and it was not uncommon for cousins in the Black family to have sort-of-court ship relationships. Narcissa snuggled up in her blanket, feeling a little bit warmer. _Yes, _she decided_, I'll go to the ball with Sirius. _Her eyelids drooped and as she began to felt woozy, her last conscious thought was:_ I just have to get him to ask me tomorrow._

The next day Narcissa watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to talk to Sirius but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. She only saw him twice during the day—both times in the corridors and each time he was surrounded by his group of Gryffindor friends. It wasn't until dinnertime that she got her chance. As she and Anne walked down the hallway leading to the Great hall, Narcissa saw Sirius walking towards them and _he was alone_. Narcissa felt excitement flooding her. She waited until Sirius had passed them before turning to Anne and saying, "I have to go to the bathroom." Anne nodded, and Narcissa turned and headed in the opposite direction, following Sirius. He was taking a route unfamiliar to her, _but no matter_, she thought, _I can find my way back._ There weren't very many people in the corridor so she said his name, "Sirius." Sirius didn't answer, so she tried again, "Sirius."

Suddenly Sirius's face broke into a smile, "Cassie," he called and jogged over to a girl walking towards him. He said something to her that Narcissa couldn't hear and they walked off, Sirius's arm around the girl's shoulders.

Narcissa stood there, watching them go, feeling stupid. She turned around, intending to return to the great hall and then turned around again, not sure that she wanted to go back to the great hall just right then. She deliberated for a moment, then turned in the direction she thought lead to the Slytherin common room.

When she got to the blank stone wall leading to the Slytherin common room, she found Lucius Malfoy waiting outside. He looked better than usual, his hair was combed and pulled back and his robes were clean but his face still had a haggard look about it. "Forgot the new password," he told Narcissa apologetically. "You know it?"

"Yeah," said Narcissa, "Lacewing," she said to the wall, the wall slid to the side, revealing a hole and the two Slytherins clambered throughThe fires hadn't yet been lit in the Slytherin common room and Narcissa shivered slightly.Lucius was standing by a table awkwardly and Narcissa looked at him, trying to think of something to sayBut it was Lucius who spoke first, "so, do you have a date for the dance tomorrow?" he asked. He wore a wry, twisted smile and Narcissa wondered what was going through his head. "No," she said, "do you?"

"No," said Lucius, then, "will you go with me?"

There was a silence for a moment as Narcissa weighed her options. She still didn't have a date and as much as she wanted to go with Sirius, it looked like the invite wasn't going to happen. _Doesn't matter_ she said to herself _I can still charm him at the dance_. Squaring her shoulders, she looked at Lucius and said, "Yeah, I'll go with you."


	5. The Final Decision

**Chapter Five: The Final Decision**

_Authors note: Hey guy! Sorry this took so long to put up. I finished it weeks ago but still had to edit it and school ha kept me super busy and I didn't have much time. Final chapter, thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy it. This is definitely a rough draft so I may definitely do major editing later on/expand it. _

Narcissa tugged at the sleeve of her green dress robes. Two hours of performing every single beauty charm she knew on her hair and face to ensure a flawless complexion and yet she could not remember ever feeling so self-conscious in her life. Beauty had always been an assumption for her and with that assumption came grace and poise. Narcissa frowned as she studied herself in the mirror, trying to see herself through Sirius's eyes. How would he perceive her? Was the knot at the back of her head too severe? Did it give her the appearance of the "ice princess" she knew she was secretly called behind her back? Maybe she should let her hair down a little? Narcissa pointed her wand at one of the ribbons at the nape of her neck and gave a complicated little flick. The ribbon undid itself and with it, part of her bun, leaving a mane of hair trailing down her back. Narcissa examined the new hairstyle. Was a half-bun too casual? Should she put it back up in a full-bun?

"Ohhhh… you look gorgeous!" Anne declared, waltzing into the room. She was wearing bright pink dress robes with little ruffles along the shoulders and she had charmed her hair into ringlets. "Thanks," said Narcissa, stiffly. Then, wanting to be nice…"so do you."

"Thanks!" Said Anne, twirling excitedly around the room "This dance is going to wonderful!"

Narcissa smiled with her mouth closed, "I hope so," she said.

The two girls met their dates in the Slytherin common room. "You look very nice," said Lucius smoothly, offering his arm to Narcissa. "Thank you," said Narcissa, taking his arm. Together, they proceeded down to the Great Hall. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa said anything along the way and Narcissa was grateful because she hated people who felt they had to always fill the silence with idle chatter.

The couple entered the great hall and Narcissa gave an involuntary gasp. The Great Hall looked completely different. The floating candles had been dimmed and most of the light came from the fairies fluttering around the twelve Christmas trees that lined the walls of the hall. At the front of the hall a large stage had been set up and a band was currently assembling their instruments on it. The four tables at which the houses sat had been moved and over by the entrance of the hallway, twenty round tables stood, neighbored by a buffet-like table carrying butterbeer and licorice-snap.

"They did a good job," Narcissa said to Lucius, who nodded. "Yes, they did, didn't they?" he said, leading her over to a table where they sat down. He surveyed the room with his lips pursed, "although I have to say, I was expecting refreshments a bit more staple than butterbeer and licorice snap." Narcissa didn't say anything.

The band had finished assembling their instruments. Standing up, they struck up a fast tune and the students milling around the great hall quickly swarmed over to the middle of the floor where they began to dance. Lucius looked at Narcissa, "shall we?" he asked, and Narcissa acquiesced.

They danced two fast songs and two slow ones during which Narcissa kept an eye out for Sirius who had yet to arrive. It was only when Lucius lead her back over to the tables for a breather that she noticed Sirius entering the hallway with his group of friends. He had apparently brought that girl Cassie as his date and Narcissa studied her distastefully. _So common_ Narcissa thought as she watched Sirius bring Cassie out on the dance floor, _no competition at all._ Cassie was wearing navy blue dress robes that were cut in such a fashion as to tell everyone that she was an easy girl. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her face…. Narcissa studied her face… no, she was not pretty. Narcissa accepted the drink Lucius handed her without comment and went back to watching Cassie. What on earth did Sirius see in her?

…..

"So, Cassie," said Sirius as the two began to dance, "how goes charms club?"

"Good," said Cassie somewhat loudly so as to be heard over the din of the music, "we're discussing the theory behind conjuring the cheering charm."

"and what is that?" Sirius, asked, amused.

"Well," Cassie stopped mid-step and turned to face Sirius. "It's a bit complicated really, mostly it has to do with the idea of an arithmantical equilibrium of an overwhelming desire to experience elation and oblivion."

"Sounds boring," Sirius grinned.

"No," Cassie twirled out and then back in to Sirius's arms. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes twinkling, "It's fascinating."

Sirius tightened his grip around her waist.

….

"Are you pleased about your sister's engagement?" Lucius asked Narcissa. Narcissa nodded, "I suppose so," she said, "I don't really know Rudolphos."

"It seems like a good match. It's a good family," Lucius said offhandedly. Narcissa looked sideways at Lucius, but he appeared to be watching the dance floor.

"When's the wedding going to be?" Lucius asked. Narcissa frowned as she tried to remember. "I think my mum said it was going to be August 6th." She said.

If Lucius felt any emotion at the news, he didn't show it. "Good, good," he said vaguely, still watching the dance floor "should be fun." He turned to Narcissa, "excuse me a moment, I need to go to the restroom," he said and Narcissa nodded before returning her eyes to Sirius. It was mildly annoying that he was dancing so close to the mudblood, but she suspected the mudblood was probably to blame for this. Narcissa shook her head, the girl had no shame at all. What could Sirius do about it? He couldn't exactly move away from her.

…..

"You need to get over magic," Sirius told Cassie, looking down at her. "You know, ditch Charms club, come with us to Hogsmeade."

Cassie laughed up at him. "I will _never_ get over magic," she said.

"Oh, yeah?" Sirius asked, smiling down at her.

"Oh, yes." Cassie declared. "I'm going to be forty-years-old and married with kids and my children won't have to do any chores _at all_ because I'll be so intent on doing everything myself using magic. It's going to be _fantastic_._"_ Her face was filled with laughter and her eyes were twinkling. Sirius couldn't help it, he kissed her.

…..

Narcissa felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. Sirius was actually kissing the girl! It wasn't as if the girl had pushed herself up against him, no, he had actually leaned forward and voluntarily kissed her! Narcissa's face felt hot and she turned away. Everything she had done, all the effort she had put into for tonight, all the attempts she had made to listen to Sirius's crazy ideas and to maybe even _follow_ them, had been for naught. He was kissing the mudblood.

Lucius was returning. He was swaggering towards her in a way that Narcissa knew from before Bellatrix's engagement. When he stopped in front of her, he said, "this dance is a little dull, shall we head back to the Slytherin common room?". The tone of his voice was fruity and unctuous but Narcissa nodded numbly because she needed to get out of here.

The two Slytherins clambered through the stone wall leading to their common room. Lucius was holding Narcissa's hand and was pulling her through. Narcissa looked around the empty bleak common room and immediately felt foolish. She barely even had a chance to think "_of course"_ when Lucius was upon her. His hands were roaming over her body and his lips were pressing themselves against her cheeks, her mouth, her neck. Narcissa was so taken aback at the suddenness of this that she didn't respond. Lucius seemed to be oblivious to Narcissa's lack of enthusiasm. "So lovely," he murmured into her ear and his deft fingers found the ribbons at the nape of her neck and undid them, allowing her hair to fall, fall, fall come tumbling down just as her plans for Sirius had...

And then Narcissa realized. Sirius didn't matter, he wasn't important, he never had been. What was important was that she was comfortable and protected among her family, where she belonged. Who cared about equality and mudbloods versus purebloods as long as you had good home to sleep in and a family to watch over you? _A true Black_ Narcissa realized, _would be kissing Lucius back. _She reached up and put her arms around Lucius's neck as to pull him closer. Lucius responded by wrapping his fingers more closely around her waist. The sensation felt cold and proper, like Narcissa was used to. _Yes_ thought Narcissa _this is the right thing to do_. She resolved to firmly banish all thoughts of Sirius from her mind and focus on her family, and Lucius. It was family ties and good breeding that really mattered in the end. Narcissa was, after all, a Black through and through.

_Thank people, I hope you enjoyed it! I also make Harry Potter music videos (I'm a total nerd, I know) and I made one for this fanfic. It's up at youtube and if you wanna go see it's at youtube it's under the name Everything To Everyone Narcissa Black. I thought the song went well with the general idea of the fanfic. Sorry, won't let me paste the URL and if you still can't find it search for my name, ladytalksalot17. It basically just follows the fanfiction plot line. I hope you enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Tali_


End file.
